leonhartopediafandomcom-20200215-history
Charizardite X
|} The Charizardite X (Japanese: リザードナイトX Lizardonite X) is a type of held item introduced in Generation VI. Along with Charizardite Y, it is one of the Mega Stones associated with . In the core series games Price | 10,000-1,000,000|N/A}} |N/A|N/A}} |} |} Effect In battle If held by a (or is present in the player's Bag) , allows it to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X if its has a Key Stone. Each Trainer can only Mega Evolve one Pokémon per battle. Unaffected by item negating effects (such as and ). Item manipulating effects (such as and ) cannot give Charizard a Charizardite X or remove a Charizardite X from Charizard. Outside of battle If held by a Charizard, allows it to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X when it performs a during a Pokémon Contest Spectacular while its Trainer has a Key Stone. Charizard will remain a Mega Charizard X until the Talent Round ends. Description |One variety of the mysterious Mega Stones. Have Charizard hold it, and this stone will enable it to Mega Evolve during battle.}} |One of a variety of mysterious Mega Stones. Have Charizard hold it, and this stone will enable it to Mega Evolve during battle.}} |One of a variety of mysterious Mega Stones. This stone will enable Charizard to Mega Evolve during battle.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Lumiose City * (if is chosen) * (if is not chosen) | |- | | Held by CoroCoro Charizard, 2014 Olleh TV Charizard, GAME 2014 Charizard, Infrared Olleh TV Charizard, XY Charizard, GameStop 2014 Charizard, 2015 Olleh TV Charizard (event) | |- | | Fiery Path (after defeating or capturing / ) | |- | | Battle Tree (from after defeating him in a Single Challenge) | |- | | Battle Tree (from after defeating him or in any Challenge) | |- | | Professor Oak's Laboratory (from after earning seven Badges) | |} |} In the anime ]] In the main series Alain owns a Charizardite X that he obtained from Lysandre along with his Mega Ring. Alain's Charizard wears it around its neck. After realizing Lysandre's true intentions, and the error of his own ways, Alain disposed of the Charizardite X sometime before Till We Compete Again!, promising to start from a clean slate. In Pokémon Origins In File 2: Cubone, Mr. Fuji gave a Mega Stone and a Key Stone, although he did not tell Red what they truly were, merely saying that he would find out soon enough. In File 4: Charizard, during Red's against , one of the stones was revealed to be a Charizardite X from Kalos. Together, it and the Key Stone triggered Red's Charizard's Mega Evolution, allowing it to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X and weaken Mewtwo to a point whee it could be caught. In the manga In the Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King manga In Pokémon - The Legend of the Dragon King, owns both a Charizardite X and a Charizardite Y. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In Malamar Traps, 's Salamè was revealed to keep a Charizardite X hidden in his tail flame, explaining his habit of holding onto his tail. After evolving into , he became able to use the stone to Mega Evolve into Mega Charizard X. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=噴火龍進化石X Panfólùhng Jeunfa Sehk X |zh_cmn=噴火龍進化石X / 喷火龙进化石X Pēnhuǒlóng Jìnhuà Shí X |de=Gluraknit X |fr=Dracaufite X |it=Charizardite X |ko=리자몽나이트X Rizamonnite X |es=Charizardita X }} External links *On Smogon's Itemdex: **Generation VI **Generation VII Category:Held items Category:In-battle effect items Category:Form-changing items Category:Mega Stones de:Gluraknit X es:Charizardita X fr:Dracaufite X it:Charizardite X ja:リザードナイトX zh:喷火龙进化石Ｘ（道具）